theproudfamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Proud Family website
The Proud Family is a website of Disney Channel, Disney XD and Toon Disney. After The Proud Family was closed on 2009 from Toon Disney and 2011 from Disney XD and Disney Channel. Show info The Proud Family was created by Walt Disney Animation Studios animator Bruce W. Smith and was produced by Jambalaya Studios. Originally piloted for Disney's One Saturday Morning, then Nickelodeon, it was eventually picked up by Disney Channel and started airing in September 2001. An original pilot was made and produced by Nickelodeon in 1999 but was never shown to the public resulting in Nickelodeon passing the show on. Many of the later episodes of The Proud Family were produced using Adobe Flash. Characters Penny Proud - Penny is the show's 14-16 year-old female protagonist who is usually embarrassed by the way her father, Oscar Proud, acts. She is a normal teenager who is trying to have the life that she dreams for, despite her parents forbidding her to go on dates with boys. Penny hangs out with Dijonay, Zoey, LaCienega, and Sticky. However their so-called "friendship" with Penny is questionable at times as they all have a habit of ditching Penny whenever she is in a difficult situation, taking advantage of her and even backstabbing her many times. LaCienega Boulevardez - She is Penny's nemesis and wealthy, beautiful and is the most popular girl in school. She once spread a rumor about Penny and nerdy boy Myron. LaCienega is stuck up and conceited, but deep down inside, she's insecure and a little jealous of Penny because she's more down to earth. She and Penny constantly antagonize each other and Penny is usually stuck with her. In the show, LaCienega is able to convince her parents and the Prouds that she is a very sweet and moral young lady, while in the fact, she is arrogant, vain, selfish, snobbish, and obnoxious. LaCienega and Penny's folks seem to have caught onto LaCienega's "perfect angel" routine and she no longer even tries to act sweet and kind towards them. Penny and LaCienega only hang out with each other because their parents and grandparents are best friends and they share the same circle of friends. However, deep down she likes Penny a bit, but would never show it or admit it. She is also in an R&B girl band called LPDZ. Dijonay Jones - She is Penny's selfish, chubby and enthusiastic best friend. She loves to gossip, and has gotten Penny into trouble many times. She has an obsessive crush on Sticky Webb, who is trying to avoid her affection. Eventually, Penny had to stop trusting Dijonay, since the latter always mistreated her, though the girls still remain friends. Dijonay's name is a pun on dijonaise, and she has 9 wild younger siblings all named after different spices, seasonings, and condiments. She is also in LPDZ. Zoey Howzer - Zoey has low self-esteem at times, and always tries to show others that she's not all nerd. Zoey loves animals and has a scratchy voice. Her mother is a limousine driver while her aunt is a lawyer. Zoey really wants to dance well, but she does not believe she can. When she competes in a dance battle, she does quite a good job and her team wins. Sticky Webb - He is one of Penny's best friends who acts like a cool dude even though he is smart. In the first episode, he warns Penny about The Gross Sisters' plan of getting rid of LaCienega Boulevardez. Throughout the whole series, he is being annoyed by Dijonay Jones, who has a mega crush on him. He is Penny's male friend and Dijonay's love interest, although he dislikes her rather strong come-ons. Though he does have feelings for her, he only let those show once in one episode. He is very intelligent, and knows a lot about computers. Sticky is still upset because his parents got a divorce. He is also short, and has a funny way of showing that he has a crush on Dijonay. Sticky is very good at figuring things out, like puzzles and anything involving technology. Oscar Proud - He loves his family very much, but has a strong weakness for beautiful women. He often flirts with other women and almost cheated on his wife Trudy with Wizard Kelly's gorgeous wife. Oscar also has problems with Trudy ruining his fun and perfect moments. In spite of his rivalry with Wizard Kelly, he does enjoy coming and going to his stores and restaurant for his amusement. Oscar is best friends with Felix and the two often get wrapped in get-rich-quick schemes together. They also have a lot of things in common, including sports, watching TV and flirting with attractive women, which usually ends them in trouble with their wives. Some running gags throughout the series include Oscar getting into trouble, causing trouble, people complaining about his nasty snacks, getting into arguments, suffering from slapstick and getting hurt by Suga Mama when he insults her. In reality, Oscar's heart has suffered deep wounds from his childhood; Suga Mama doesn't have much respect for him and his father always favored Bobby over him and did almost everything together. However, despite their constant antagonistic relationship, Oscar and Suga Mama do love each other, but don't like showing it. Trudy Proud - Trudy is the beautiful, intelligent and kind veterinarian mother of Penny, BeBe and CeCe. She comes from a relatively wealthy and very brainy family, with her father, Vincent Parkeralso being a doctor, and her sister, Diana being a famous actress. She married Oscar after he won the 1977 Spelling Bee Championship, because she felt that he was worth it. She was also a debutante like her daughter, Penny. Trudy is often over-protective of her children as well. Since Trudy makes more money than Oscar, she asserts dominance over him at times, and often goes into a rage when he does not do what she wants. Although she always catches Oscar with other women, she never seems to even consider divorcing him. She does have a mean spirited side, as she openly talks and jokes about cheating on Oscar, and flirts with other men in front of him without caring at all. However, she would never even think of doing it for real. Also, when she is diagnosing Mariah Carey's monkey, she hides the fact that her last name is Proud (calling herself "Dr. Trudy"), since the monkey got sick from eating Proud Snax. Trudy gets jealous easily, as seen when the nanny she hired starts to replace her, so she fires her because the nanny is "too perfect". Trudy gives good advice, and is often the voice of reason for Penny and Oscar. However, she does not appreciate Oscar acting like a jerk or Penny misbehaving. She can also be a bit possesive of her kids when she and Oscar argue and usually refers to the kids as "hers" and sometimes threatens Oscar when he corrects her. BeBe Jackson and CeCe Nicole Proud - BeBe & CeCe Proud are Penny's troublemaking one-year-old twin siblings. BeBe is a boy with an afro and always has a bottle in his mouth, while CeCe is a girl with brown hair and a pink dress with pigtails. They are named after the gospel music brother and sister duo, BeBe & CeCe Winans. CeCe is the older twin. They love Penny very much, but at points play too roughly with her. They are often seen playing with Puff, and most of the time, Puff ends up getting injured. Suga Mama - She is very sassy, and always gets straight to the point when she talks. She constantly insults, discourages, and beats up Oscar, but she loves him deep down, stating "sometimes I like you, but I'll always love you. Remember that." Her age is unknown, and often made fun of by her son although Trudymentions that Suga Mama's driver's license expired in 1938. An event from twenty years ago shows her looking exactly the same as before. However, while slimming down to fit into a wedding dress, her diet was so successful, that she gained the slim and attractive body she had as a young woman. Suga Mama is in love with Papi. On the contrary, Papi despises Suga Mama and often makes rude remarks about her in Spanish, which she usually thinks are compliments. Suga Mama's big sister, Spice has Telekinesis. She shows extra amounts of love for her poodle, Puff. She repeatedly shows no respect for Oscar and prefers her other son, Puff - Puff is the pet poodle of The Proud Family. BeBe & CeCe Proud enjoy playing with Puff. Unfortunately, they don't realize that Puff is a living animal who has feelings and pain receptors. Suga Mama goes hysterical if he is missing. Since Suga Mama can't see very well, he is a seeing-eye dog of sorts. Oscar is shown to dislike Puff, but Oscar did help when Puff got lost. Games The Proud Family Toonmaker The Proud Family Theme Song The Proud Family Quiz Sticky`s Mixmaster Proud Mini-Putt Puff`s Skate Jam Puff`s Sand Castle Attack of the G-nomes Videos Check out The Proud Family full episodes - https://disneychannel.disney.com/video/the_proud_family Download Check out The Proud Family picture - https://www.disneyclips.com/imagesnewb3/proudfamily.html E-mail Login In Create Account ”DON’T STAND OUT THERE ALL DAY!” “'Come on in and chill with Penny Proud. Meet her family and friends, watch a music video and do lots more. There’s no place like home, girl!”' “''To find out when it’s on go to the what’s on page!“'' ”Watch the exclusive animated music video with Solange featuring Destiny’s Child!” Category:Website Category:The Proud Family